No Regrets
by Animegirl1129
Summary: A simple one shot, mainly just fluff and morning after discussions. TommyMerton. Enjoy!


**-No Regrets-**

_A simple one shot, mainly just fluff and morning after discussions. TommyMerton. Enjoy!

* * *

_

The morning light leeched through the barrier of the blackout curtains, sending rays of sunlight cascading over the two sleeping forms tangled together in a mass of blanket and limbs on the bed.

"Hey, baby, wake up…" The stronger of the two boys whispered, pressing feather-soft kisses along his lover's shoulder and the side of his exposed neck. He'd become intoxicated by the new scents radiating from his mate, allowing his right hand to land possessively on the other's bare hip, the other carding through the disheveled jet-black hair. "Merton, we're gonna be late."

Rather exhausted from their activities the previous night, which had extended well into the majority of the morning, the gothic boy groaned, rolling onto his stomach, head buried in the satin pillows. Even the thought of leaving this bed, or his lover's arms for that matter, seemed as if it would wake him from some incredible dream. "Sleep…" He grumbled, barely on the verge of consciousness.

Suppressing a laugh, Tommy pulled the boy into his arms again, nuzzling against his neck. He found himself resisting the urge to pick up where they'd left off the night before, and simply spend the day ravishing his lover, school be damned. "Come on, time to get up."

"No… I wanna sleep…" Merton yawned, falling into the pillows again, this time lying on his back.

"Okay, if that's how you're gonna be, then we'll play dirty," The brunette smirked, letting his hand slip from it's post on Merton's hip, traveling inward until it reached its goal.

The slighter boy moaned rather loudly when the contact began, Tommy's fingers ghosting across the soft flesh that was quickly hardening in his grasp; he pulled the blankets away, revealing the body before him. "Mm… feels so good, Tommy…"

He watched as the organ came to life in his hand, finding himself entranced as he lowered his head, taking just the tip of Merton's heated desire between his lips before devouring the whole thing.

"Holy hell!" Merton gasped, now wide-awake, deep blue eyes wider than saucers, his hands tightly gripping the bed sheets, pleasure over-taking his mind as he watched his lover's actions.

Tommy, mindful of the fangs that could decide to protrude from his mouth at any given moment, carefully licked and kissed his way down the length, his tongue following the vein that ran along the underside of it. He brought one hand up, resting it on the other's abdomen to keep him still as he stifled his gag reflex and let the member make it's way down his throat.

"Tommy…" Merton exhaled loudly, the noise coming out somewhere between a moan and a whimper, only the wolf's senses picking up on the name as it fell from the shorter boy's lips.

Sensing his lover nearing the edge, he let a groan pass through him, the vibrations caused by said action resonating in his throat and sending the other over the edge almost immediately. Feeling the white-hot liquid filling his mouth, he swallowed, catching every drop of the salty fluid. "How was that for a wake up call?" He looked up, meeting the blue eyes still clouded with desire.

The slighter boy managed a nod, unable to form a coherent sentence, his high still fading. After a moment, he regained the ability to speak. "Amazing… I thought you told me you've never done that before?"

"I… ugh… haven't."

"Wow… you're –really- good at that." Merton smiled, pulling him back up, pressing their lips together. "What about you?"

"Learned from the best," Tommy blushed, his eyes falling back to the new stain on the bed, the white color standing out against the black sheets.

"Suddenly I'm glad I do my own laundry." He smiled, his head resting on the other's chest. "Do we have to get up?"

He didn't have to be able to see to know the football player was nodding.

"Yeah, we have to go. There's a big test in Chemistry today, remember?"

"Didn't we just cover chemistry?" Merton laughed, reaching for his boxers.

Tommy snaked an arm around the other boy, prolonging their contact as long as possible before they'd have to put on their act at school again. "You know how much I love you, right?"

"Of course I do, Tommy. I'll always be yours."

"Wolves mate for life, right?" He asked, still refusing to let the other out of bed.

Merton nodded. "Pack wolves do. Some werewolves are known to choose a new mate every few years to keep their bloodline intact. But that particular legend also states that the full moon doesn't affect wolves – The loup garou legend, which is pretty much 'werewolf' in French." He rattled of a snippet of his immense obscure knowledge as if it were an everyday topic of conversation. "Why? Do you regret picking me?"

He pinned the other boy to the bed once again. "Never. Not in any way do I regret choosing you. You're mine, Merton." He kissed the boy beneath him with such passion, holding him as close as possible. "I'll never regret falling in love with you, never regret lying here making love to you, or making you mine. I mate for life, understand?"

"Yes…" Merton whispered, "What on earth did I do to deserve you?"

"Why do you do that?" Tommy questioned, sliding his jeans on in case anyone happened to walk in. "Why do you act like you don't deserve anything?"

The smaller boy shrugged, doing the same. "I'm not used to having someone care about me. It's still weird, you know? You're the first real friend I've ever had. Before… when we weren't together, I always thought one day you'd wake up and wonder what the hell you were doing hanging around with me. Sometimes I still can't help but think that." He admitted, climbing off the bed and moving to the dresser on the other side of the room, grabbing his favorite black button-down shirt.

Tommy crossed the room, pulling his lover to his chest. "Trust me, I'm not going anywhere, baby."

"I know."

"So, no regrets?"

Merton smiled, "Not one."


End file.
